New Ticklees, new friends
by AngelHiwatari
Summary: Ray brings along Max and Tyson to meet Angel.


It was once again that time of the month for Ray. Only now Ray would not be coming alone. Ray had found out that Tyson and Max were curious about where he went to each month. Ray, being the kind and sweet person that he is, invited them to come along and see what fun he had been having.

Tyson, Max, and Ray left for the therapy clinic from Tyson's Grandfather's dojo. After walking for 10 minutes and listening to Tyson complain about walking all the time, they had arrived at the clinic and took their shoes off. The receptionist looked up from her work and smiled.  
STACY: Hello Ray. Brought some friends that want to know the relaxation secret?  
RAY: Mm hmm.  
STACY: One moment then.  
Stacy, the receptionist, knocks on Angel's door and tells Angel about the 2 new boys.  
ANGEL: hmhm walks out to see Ray Well back already I see and with 2 of your teammates.  
RAY: Mm hmm -. These 2 are Tyson and Max.  
ANGEL: bows Pleasure to meet you both.  
MAX & TYSON: Like wise.  
ANGEL: Well you both will be relaxed in no time. to Ray Do they know what is about to happen?  
RAY: Nope  
ANGEL: I hope they don't get scared.  
TYSON & MAX: Hm?  
ANGEL: giggles cutely Well since I have more than one victim and only one table, I guess we could have a little rumble.  
TYSON: Like a wrestling match?  
ANGEL: Kind of. Hmhm follow me

Tyson, Max, and Ray follow Angel into the room to the right of her original office. She opens the door to a padded room.  
ANGEL: Hmhm now who would like to take me on first? I am a good wrestler.  
MAX: I will. Hehe don't think I won't go easy on you because you are a girl.  
ANGEL: Like wise, Max. gets in a stance  
Max takes the first strike against Angel. Angel just agilely moves aside from Max, grabs his sides, pulls him into a hug, and tickles him.  
MAX: OO Hehehehehehey! Nohohohoho! Dohohohon't tihihickle XD wiggles about in my arms  
ANGEL: Gotchie goo. Hmhmhm  
MAX: Ohohohohoh nohohohoho! Hahahahaha! Anythihihing buhuhut thihihihihis! I'm soohohohohohoho tihihicklish!  
ANGEL: lol I can tell that already, Max.  
Angel then pins Max on his stomach and then lies on his ankles.  
MAX: OO oh no! no no no no! XD  
Angel begins stroking up and down Max's soles. All Max can do is beg and laugh his head off as his sensitive soles get the softest and most tickliest torment he's ever had.

TYSON: oO this is what you do every month? You go to get tickled.  
RAY: Yes, it is relaxing to me.  
TYSON: So you pay this girl to tickle the crap out of you?  
RAY: I don't pay for anything. Angel is a friend of my family & I've known her a long time. Heck she's practically raised me.  
TYSON: Well……………….it seems to work………..for you anyway. I don't know about Max and me.  
RAY: You'll see. Angel is the best at tickling.  
TYSON: Yeah and so is my grandpa XD  
RAY: hmhmhm

has Max on the ground, tickling under his toes, as he laughs and squirms like a worm.  
ANGEL: What's the matter? Did I catch a ticklish Blade Breaker?  
MAX: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Guhuhuhuhuys, hehehehelp mehehehe! Gahahahehehehehe!

TYSON: Should we?  
RAY: Lets. I need to get some serious payback on Angel.

ANGEL: Oh they won't help you. Unless they want to be in the same position you are i-EEK!  
No sooner had Angel said that, she falls over squealing with laughter as Ray and Tyson pounce and begin a tickling attack on her very sensitive body.  
RAY: Cotchie coo, Angel. My turn to get you.  
ANGEL: Ohohohoh nohohoho! Hahahaha! Stahahahap ihihihiihit!  
TYSON: She is pretty ticklish grins while wiggling his fingers into my ribs.  
ANGEL: Eek! Rahahay, Tysohohon nohohoho! Nohohohot thehehehere! Nohohot my feeheeheeheet! Gahahahahahaha!  
RAY: mm hmm but watch out for her ha—nevermind laughs as he plays with Angel's toes  
It is too late, Tyson is wrapped up in Angel's arms and tickled all over his stomach, ribs, and sides.  
ANGEL: Gohohotchie goohoohoo, Tyson. Teheheahahach you a thing ohohohor twohohohoho for tickling a tickleheheher.  
TYSON: Nohohoho! Hahahaha! Nohohohot my rihihihibs! Gahahahahahahaha! Plehehehahahahase!  
Angel complies with Tyson's wishes and kneads his sides.  
TYSON: Ohohohohoh nohohohoho! Hahahahaha! Ohohohoh mahahahahan! Hahahahaha! Stahahahahap!  
ANGEL: Ohohohonly ihihihif Rahahahay stahahahahaps toohoohoohoo.  
RAY: hmhm oh alright  
every one stops tickling and lies beside each other, either smiling or still giggling from the ticklish sensations still coursing through their ticklish bodies.

MAX: That hehe was amazingly fun. rubs his soles together  
RAY: Mm hmm. Told ya that Angel was the best at tickling.  
TYSON: Hehe very true but she is also ticklish herself.  
ANGEL: Hehe am not. You two just caught me off guard.  
TYSON, MAX, & RAY: Ya Right! Lol!  
ANGEL: Lol alright alright! I am ticklish. Just don't get any more bright ideas boys pokes their sides  
Tyson, Max, and Ray squirm under the ticklish poke, stand up, and help Angel up

ANGEL: I hope you all had a good time today.  
TYSON: Sure did. That was a blast.  
MAX: Was for me too and I'm very ticklish.  
ANGEL: Then I hope to see you two come back soon. I'll have 2 more chairs by then ;)  
Tyson and Max look at each other and then at Angel as Ray laughs.  
RAY: Ok then Angel. We'll see ya next month.  
Each of them hugs Angel and tickles her sides as she returns the favor. They then all go back to the dojo, smiling and talking about how much fun they had been missing.


End file.
